digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Quartzmon (Fusion)
Quartzmon is the primary antagonist in the third season of Digimon Fusion, The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time. He is the creator of DigiQuartz. Description In the aftermath of the Xros Heart United Army's battle with , Quartzmon was created when the remnants of the evil emperor's data combined with the digital network of the Human World. He is able to generate the DigiQuartz, which he uses to lure in Digimon and feed on their data. In order to absorb the entire Human World into the DigiQuartz, he offers Ryouma Mogami the opportunity to surpass Mikey Kudo, subverting the Old Clock Shop Man's plan to gather six legendary heroes and use the Brave Snatcher against the monster. Other Forms Psychemon / Astamon Psychemon is the form Quartzmon takes to disguise himself as 's partner. As Ryouma's partner, Psychemon does as he is told and rarely says anything but his attacks. In battle, he is without mercy to his opponent. He is able to digivolve to Astamon. Pyschemon is a purple-eyed pink-skinned lizard in a white pelt with purple markings. A violet horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is lime green with unusual dark green markings. Astamon is ordered by Ryouma to attack while in the DigiQuartz. He later accompanies Ryouma to speak with Tagiru Akashi on the Central Junior High's rooftop, when the boy has been knocked out. Attacks ;As Psychemon *'Colored Sparkle' (Colorful Spark): Releases colorful electric shocks from his horn. * : Jumps horn-first with sparkling lights at the enemy. ;As Astamon *'Hellfire': Fires every last bullet from his Oro Salmón machinegun. *'Maverick': Attacks with a kick which unleashes all of his pent-up dark . Quartzmon (Agent) Quartzmon (Tower) Quartzmon (Terminal) Quartzmon's terminal is the mind and core of the entire Quartzmon entity. By posing as an Astamon it had previously absorbed, it used to gather Digimon which it would consume in order to perfect its form. Once it had consumed enough Digimon, it returns to its true form and assimilates back into its main body. Quartzmon (World) Digi-Egg After destroys Quartzmon's core, the titanic Digimon dies and is reborn as a , which is taken into 's Collection. The Digi-Egg was then taken by back to the for safe keeping. Replicas Quartzmon has the ability to replicate any Digimon he has absorbed, which he uses to create replicas of Tsumemon, Diaboromon, and Myotismon. His replicas have the ability to Digivolve or degenerate into any form in the replica's evolutionary line. Attacks ;As Infermon *'Spider Shooter' ;As Diaboromon *'Web Wrecker' (Catastrophe Cannon): Fires a powerful destructive energy bullet from the orb on his chest. ;As Myotismon *'Grisly Wing' (Night Raid): Manipulates a countless swarm of bats, and begins a surprise attack. *'Crimson Lightning' (Bloody Stream): Uses a stream of blood like a whip. ;As MaloMyotismon *'Screaming Darkness' (Pandæmonium Flame): Fires an extremely high-temperature beam from Sodom and Gomorrah. File:Tsumemon t.gif|Tsumemon File:Keramon t.gif|Keramon File:Chrysalimon t.gif|Chrysalimon File:Infermon t.gif|Infermon File:Diaboromon t.gif|Diaboromon File:Myotismon t.gif|Myotismon File:MaloMyotismon t.gif|MaloMyotismon File:VenomMyotismon t.gif|VenomMyotismon Notes and References Category:Partner Digimon Category:Characters in Digimon Fusion Category:Antagonists pl:Quartzmon (Xros Wars)